Heart Deep Secrets
by Kiran Heart
Summary: This is a story about Kiran Heart and how she deals with secrets that have been kept from her. Please review and tell me your opinion if i should keep writing or not.


Heart Deep Secrets By: Kiran Kaur

_ In the world vampires and shape shifters have always existed. When Kiran Heart starts changing she is sent to V.A.S Vampire and Shape Shifter school with her best friend Rose.__ Kiran is the second one who is different and she doesn't know why. Her sister has been distant lately. She's going to figure it out. To find out what's being kept from her in this book called Heart Deep Secrets… _

_**Chapter 1: Changing**_

_I was aware of the first change a few weeks ago, I thought my hair was just looking longer passing it of as a minor thing. A few days past and it was two inches longer! The second change, now my nails they're really long. Oh God, hope I'm not starting to look like a freak. I'm standing in my bathroom because of the third change, mood swings. I yelled at my mom and she sent me to my room by saying; "Kiran go to your room! Don't talk to your mother like that, if you do then I won't let you go to that party." (she's very strict). I just can't keep it to myself anymore I have to tell somebody that I'm changing. All are supposed to change when they're sixteen, but I' m only fifteen! _

_I did the first thing that came to my mind I called my sister._

_It rang three times. "Hello"_

"_Hi Sherry" I always love hearing her voice I instantly felt better. _

"_Hey Kim" She calls me Kim even though my name is Kiran._

"_Sher I gotta tell u something it's important."_

"_What's wrong honey?" she said with sympathy._

"_I think I'm changing please help, I don't know what to do."_

"_What change are you on?" , serious now._

"_The nails, my nails are growing" I was worried, did something bad happen __in one of the changes?! _

_She sighed in relief "Oh good not the last few, because then you need to get __V.A.S." she said. Like I was totally freaking out right now._

"_It's nothing freaky, no pain it's just you need to be inside to get proper __Help." Making emphasis on the help. _

"_What kind of help?" I said what if they gave me something weird, I can't __handle weird._

"_It's nothing to serious, but you have a few weeks before you go to V.A.S" _

_Whew! Good nothing too serious. Great! Few weeks to live my normal life. __Just freaking great. It's a good thing Rose is changing to, she also started __changing early to, I wonder why? __Oh well. _

_"Okay good well, thanks Sher I love u." I love her like crazy!!_

"_I love u too sweetie bye." We hung up._

_The phone call made me feel ten times better it was good to know I still had __time. The change if you become either vampire or shape shifter normally __lasts about a month or two, because it takes a while for the change to take __place. Rose started changing about the same time as me, she practically __told the whole school. She was very rich she had more money then you can i__magine. She had one older sister named Lissa and a brother named Cole I __haven't really gotten to know them yet, just only heard about them in stories __from Rose. I was hungry I hadn't eaten anything all day, it's Sunday. __Christmas break was going to end today. Great school tomorrow. I headed __downstairs hoping my mom' s not still upset about my outburst. __She was sitting down and watching her shows. Always same old same old. __Dad was probably at work, working the late night shift._

"_Hi mom", glad she was to focused with her shows to notice when I waved __my hand my fingernails looked like claws._

"_Hey" , to engrossed to seem to care. I just grabbed a couple of things and __headed back upstairs. I had finished my essay yesterday so I was at home __bored out of my head and I had nothing to do. So I took a nap… _

_The dream started after I had successfully entered slumber. God I was so __tired. The dream looked as if it was actually real. The colors oh my god __they were lovely, it was a garden filled with so many flowers. It was like I __could actually smell the violets, tulips, lilacs, and so many more others. __There was a beautiful marble fountain in the middle of it all. I saw four __symbols floating, they looked so familiar as if I had known them all my life. __Odd it was as if they were moving slowly toward me. The first one was a five __pointed star it had lines in it that connected to the middle, in the center was __a heart. The second one was a rose. The third was a crescent moon. And __the fourth was a odd one, but looked so familiar it was weird it was an __exquisite design with lines and swirls. They were all shimmering different __rainbow colors. A wind started blowing they started to move faster, nearer __to me. They started swiveling around me. Suddenly my eyes and both of my __hands started searing with pain and I bowed down on the ground. _

_I woke up suddenly from the pain and sat up straight in bed, I was all __sweaty and breathing hard. My hand had scratches where my nails had __been, guess I was clutching my hand hard enough to leave them bleeding. __I got out of bed and checked the time, great! It was 2 o'clock in the __morning. Hell! I only had slept 5 hours! Well might as well try to go back __to sleep. This time I hope the dream doesn't evolve any pain. Then I just __remembered that Rose's big birthday party was tomorrow I did not want to __go but, she's my best friend so I have to go. Slowly thinking about random __things I fell back into a dreamless deep sleep. _

_After, I had woken up, and started getting dressed in a hurry, this was __always my routine, every morning. On the way to school, I stopped by the __coffee shop to grab cups of coffee. That was my job in the morning getting __coffee. I walked to school in the morning then in the afternoon I would get a __ride. __I arrived at school already finished half of my coffee. Penncrest High had __1,500 students in the high school. I went in through the main doors and __there they were, my group, my friends. They were all talking when I came __closer they all stopped talking. _

"_Hey guys" I said. All their faces looked as if they were shocked._

_They all replied hey' s or hi' s. They were dressed casually today. Rose was __wearing tight jeans with a black collared blouse. Melissa was wearing __sweats and a t-shirt saying don't mess with me today or any other day. She's __the whatever girl don't ever tell her anything because she doesn't care. __And, Faith trust me whoever suggested to put her name as Faith was stupid. __She's not at all faithful or trustful. Faith was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt __with a very short skirt. Slut. Well anyways I was wearing Rose's borrowed __Linkin Park t-shirt seriously love! them. And tight black pants. _

"_So what you guys talking about?" I asked because they looked like they __were mad at me. Rose would tell me she was my best friend I looked at her, __but she looked away her face angry. _

_Faith replied, "Why are you asking you should know?" she said with a __snotty attitude, it didn't sound right with her nasal voice. _

"_What?" I asked. Well I guess they didn't need me here since they were so __busy talking about me. I handed Rose the other coffee cup. _

"_I don't know what you guys are mad at me for, but I got to go. People have __better things to worry about." I said and walked away. _

_My first class is science and just remembered Rose is in it. Great, I really __didn't want to talk to any of them. I walked into class and sat at our regular __table. When she came in I ignored saying hi to her and got ready for class __believe me I never do that. Instead me and Rose normally talk and talk until __the teacher tells us to be quiet. Today the teacher just came in looked at us __and saw that we weren't talking. He started teaching then, nobody was __talking instead everybody was silent. She passed me a note and I opened it __and read it._

_It said "Sorry about earlier, but you should've told us, that was __mean." I still didn't know what she was talking about. So I wrote back_

"_What are you talking about?, still don't know why u guy's r mad at me for." __So I passed her back the note she read it and didn't write back instead she __whispered later. Then I saw that the teacher was ready to take the note that __we were writing. Jerk! _

_After school, the day had passed by in a very slow pace. I was at my locker __took all my things and put them in my bag. I turned around she was there __waiting for me like always. _

"_The reason I was mad at you was because you didn't tell me you started __changing." that was why she was mad at me for?_

"_Because when you started changing you told the whole school" I yelled. _

"_I did not, I only told a few friends." she said while shooting guilty __glances in the other direction._

"_Your such a liar, you know." glad she wasn't mad at me anymore._

"_Doesn't matter you should trust me, I wouldn't tell the whole school you __are cdanging." she said, guess I wasn't entirely forgiven._

"_Yeah sorry bout that, just wanted to keep it from some people." I said._

"_You mean Faith? Yeah I understand she can be nasty sometimes."_

"_Sometimes?" , I said. She always has to say something smart, Faith has a big mouth._

"_Come on she's not all bad, but anyways you have to come to my house __before the party I have a surprise for you!"_

"_What?!" I was shocked she didn't need to get me anything it was her __birthday. Well she does always give me clothes. Like this Linkin Park __t-shirt, Linkin Park gave it to her (she has two she gave me one, she said I __could have it._

"_He he! What, I want to give my best friend something, is that so bad?" _

"_Fine, but I got to tell you something your going to yell at me though…"_

"_What did you do?!" she said her voice was high._

"_Don't worry you'll thank me, I told Brian that you like him he started __blushing, and said "really" ." I said, she had a crush on my guy friend for a __long time, even before I was her best friend. __She was just shocked silent. Was she mad or something? I hope not that __would be two times today. _

"_Really he said that?" she asked. Oh good she was just surprised by it. _

"_Yes, he really did and you'll love me, I also invited him to the party that __everybody was talking bout today, I wonder who spread the news? Me, I did __so we can have a real party." I said, I was suddenly very excited I was still __bummed out by my changing and everything, but I guess a party was all I __needed._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said and gave her a big ass hug and knocked the __breath out of her, we have made a rule saying we would give each other big __hugs and that would be both our presents. Because we normally give each __other Christmas presents because our birthday's are so close with Christmas __in between. So she was officially 16 I was jealous our birthday's were so __close but she was still older than me by a number of days._

"_You're the best you know that? This party is going to be awesome!" _

_After our conversation Rose left excited for her party. Saying "See you __later!" _

_I left the school and grabbed a taxi and sneaked to the hotel. Being__me I always do a double check around to see if anybody was following. I __said hi to the guard at main doors and he let me in. The lady this time led __my up to the fifth floor. That's odd it's normally the fourth floor. _

"_Right in here, please if you need us just call down we will surely help." , __she said and walked away. I was nervous, I usually am when I'm seeing __Ralph. Ralph goes to our school, but he is a new student he's only been here __for five months he and I were going out after my teacher had assigned me to __show him around the school. After talking to him for a week in lunch we went __out together for dinner and a walk in the park. Where we both had our first __kiss. My hand was sweating when I opened the door the thought of the kiss __got me nervous thinking why he invited me to a hotel. Believe me I'm still a __virgin I only wanted to have sex with someone special and later because __hello I'm only fifteen. Well almost sixteen, but still to young, but what I had __to say to Ralph might not even concern that._

"_Hello Ralph, you in here?" I asked, what if he wasn't here than I would feel __rejected, is that how he might feel?_

"_Yes, I'm over here in the sitting room." he said. I walked in and saw him __watching TV. He looked up and smiled at me. Oh my god I just love that__smile he looked so cute. He has cute sandy-brown hair and cute chocolate __brown eyes. He got up and walked over to me and put his hands around my __waist._

"_Hi", I said. He was just looking at me with such gladness._

"_Hi", he said in an intimate whisper. "I missed you so much.", he said._

_I leaned my head down on his chest, he smelled like popcorn and cologne. __He wrapped his arms around me and all the stress of changing and the party __relaxed. He stroked my hair and pulled me a little away to look at me. He __looked pleased. _

"_What?", I asked him he looked really happy at something he saw in me. _

"_Nothing, you okay you seemed a little worried when you came in." _

"_Oh, just you know…" I trailed off thinking what to say to him._

"_Problems?", he guessed understanding. "Do you want to talk about it?" __he asked. Should I tell him that I'm changing? Would it break his heart? I __mean after I have to go to V.A.S to finish my changing I can't see him __anymore. So I just told him._


End file.
